


Failed Blackmail

by Alessgrosskid (thatonegrosskid)



Series: Phamily au [1]
Category: Danny Phantom
Genre: Gen, Parental Danny, a short thing thats been in my drive for literally 2 years, dash being a stalker for a little bit, im a sucker for father/daughter danny and dani can you tell
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-04
Updated: 2019-10-04
Packaged: 2020-11-23 10:41:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20890781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatonegrosskid/pseuds/Alessgrosskid
Summary: He watched a wave of pizza faced losers flood out of the doors  before catching sight of Danny. He followed him for almost a block before realizing that Danny's house was the other way and he had no idea where he was going. Dash almost turned around, deciding to just kick his ass tomorrow, but was hit with a sudden wave of curiosity at where the nerd was going.[Dash follows Danny to pick up Dani from school.]





	Failed Blackmail

**Author's Note:**

> this can be just a general thing but its supposed to be part of an au.

By the time the bell rang to denote the end of the school day, Dash was already waiting outside the front doors. He was gonna ‘surprise’ Fenton on his walk home from school (perfect timing with the goth and the dweeb home sick), blow off some steam on his favorite loser. He watched a wave of pizza faced losers flood out of the doors before catching sight of Danny. He followed him for almost a block before realizing that Danny's house was the other way and he had no idea where he was going. Dash almost turned around, deciding to just kick his ass tomorrow, but was hit with a sudden wave of curiosity at where the nerd was going. He shrugged to himself and continued on his way, following from a few yards back.

  
Things were moving along slowly, Dash almost abandoned his beating to go home, until Fenton stopped and checked his phone, quickly shoving it back into his pocket and running down the sidewalk. Dash cursed, trying his best to run quietly after him. By the time danny stopped, he was heaving and exhausted, bent over trying to catch his breath. Dash watched him for behind, wondering what business he had here? The only things around were a park, a Nasty Burger and the junior high.

  
Dash expected Danny to go to the Nasty Burger, maybe he just had a specific craving, but was proven wrong when he went past the restaurant, instead heading to the front gates of the school.

  
Waiting at the front of the school, watching the few stragglers walking past, was a short kid in red shorts and a blue hoodie covering their face. Danny ran up to them, looking like he was apologizing profusely. The kid took their hood off, revealing a little girl that looked almost exactly like Danny himself, though he was sure up close they had to look different. The kid seemed fairly chill compared to Fenton's constant state of Freaking Out. She smiled up at him, appearing to forgive him, and grabbed his hand. Danny ruffled her hair through her red beanie and walked them to the nasty burger across the street. Dash watched from the window, curious to say the least.

  
At first he assumed Danny has a little sister he hadn't known about or a little cousin or something, but watching the two laugh and relax together, he doubted it. Dash had never seen siblings who got along that well. He seemed just a bit to protective, nurturing. Well, he couldn't explain it, but he knew it was different. They ordered and sat, the kid blowing her straw wrapper at Danny and acting up, though Danny didn’t seem to mind. While she had seemed chill before, she got excited quickly, snapping between the two in a way only people below the age of 13 could really keep up with. She rambled about something, mouth stuffed with fries, fingers fiddling with whatever she could reach on the table, and Danny took it in stride, only interrupting once- presumably to tell her not to talk with her mouth full, if the obvious gulp she gave was anything to go by. Despite the lump in his gut Dash got watching them, he snuck his phone out to snap photos of the two together, laughing, enjoying being together, hoping to at least catch a pic of Fenton doing something embarrassing. Still, he felt like he was intruding.

  
Eventually, the two left. Dash backed up behind a tree to watch them. Danny held the little girl’s hand as he walked her down the street, listening to her talk animatedly, walking backwards to face him on occasion, or balancing on the edge of the sidewalk, probably about her day at school or her friends or something. As they neared an intersection, the girl smiled, pointing out a food cart on the other side of the street. She ran forward, eyes flicking from the cart to the light, sure that it would stay red until she made it across.

  
Danny ran after her, yelling for her to stop or slow down, trusting her to listen. When she didn’t stop and the light turned a moment before she could reach the curb, he grabbed her quick by the hood of her sweatshirt, pulling her back into his chest before she could fall into traffic. The momentum brought them both down, Danny landing on his ass and the kid on top of him, both breathing heavy, watching the cars rush ahead of them. Dash realized almost absentmindedly that his heart was racing almost as fast as theirs must be. It had happened fast and out of nowhere, but Dash was sure the kid was no stranger to putting herself in danger and Fenton to getting her out of it. He watched Danny sit up, picking the kid up with him.

  
The kid pushed her way off of him, standing back and brushing herself off, probably insisting she was alright and could have stopped herself. Danny frowned, but sat up, kneeling in front of her, to make sure she was okay, like Dash remembered his mom doing when he can home with skinned knees as a kid. The girl put on some sort of tough guy act, trying to swat away his hands, but she didn't seem to really complain when he soothed a small skinned patch on her wrist and gave her back her hat where it had fallen in the tumble. They both took a quick second to breath before Danny stood back up, hand out for the kid to hold on to, and they waited for the next walk symbol to cross the street.

  
Danny ordered her something small, no doubt reminding her that they both just ate, and they walked off towards Fenton Works, conversation slowly starting back up until Dash realized they were out of his eyeline. He had stopped following them down the street, just watching them instead. He frowned, not having to decide not to follow them further, turning around to head home. He slid his phone into his pocket, deciding to delete those photos when he got home, there was no use in keeping them.

  
If, when he looked out his window that night, he saw the ghost boy fly by with a little ghost girl by his side, he didn’t question it.


End file.
